


Whelve

by thisflorilegium



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisflorilegium/pseuds/thisflorilegium
Summary: He learns to cook in the long winter of his twenty-seventh year.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott
Kudos: 14





	Whelve

He learns to cook in the long winter of his twenty-seventh year, while recovering from a thoroughly shattered kneecap. Long after his Healer-prescribed pain potions have run dry, his leg throbs. Only distraction will do, and so he masters the subtle art of flavor pairings: lamb and sage, lemon and ginger, licorice and mint. Theodore begins to visit more and more often, until he is a daily fixture at supper. Draco cooks to his tastes, anticipating his desires (even those he's not entirely aware of), and when Theodore leans across the wooden dining table to kiss him, Draco leans in.


End file.
